wikiabvfandomcom-20200213-history
7flix
7flix is an Australian free-to-air digital television multichannel, which was launched by the Seven Network on 28 February 2016. History On 18 December 2015, a test pattern began broadcasting on channel 76 reading "New Channel Coming Soon". Seven acknowledged the broadcast and director of programming Angus Ross formally announced on 1 February 2016 that Seven was launching a new channel and more details would be released soon. During the ad-break of miniseries Molly on 7 February 2016, Seven announced that channel 76 would be named 7flix and would be launched on 28 February 2016. The "New Channel" test pattern was then replaced with a continuous promo loop for 7flix. 7flix began broadcasting at 6am on 28 February 2016 in MPEG-4, as seen in a YouTube video showing the promo loop ending and a re-run of Once Upon A Time starting afterwards. The channel airs movies in its prime time slots with television series and other entertainment at other times. 7flix was added to Seven's live streaming service PLUS7 Live upon its launch. On 13 April 2016, it was announced the channel would amend its schedule, shifting its focus from movies to more American dramas. This change began in the weeks prior when Grey's Anatomy premiered at 8:30pm, which was initially designated as a "movie-exclusive" timeslot. The change also sees the addition of repeats of Criminal Minds to Thursday nights. On 3 June 2016, 7flix became available on more TVs as the channel switched to MPEG-2. On 3 August 2017, 18 months after launching in metropolitan areas, Prime7 announced that it would carry 7flix to its regional stations in northern and southern New South Wales, regional Victoria and Mildura. The channel was launched at 6:00 am of 3 September on digital channel 66, in an MPEG-4 format. In December 2019 it was announced that 7flix will rebrand in 2020 to target a young female audience. It will also air content from the defunct 7food network channel. Programming The launch titles for 7flix included new episodes of US series Once Upon A Time, The Muppets, The Mindy Project, Cougar Town and The Amazing Race, which had previously debuted on the Seven Network. Premiere series such as Black-ish, Grandfathered, Galavant and Agent Carter debuted at a later date. Throughout 2016, new episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Grey's Anatomy, How to Get Away with Murder, Quantico and Scandal aired exclusively on the channel. Also featured on the channel were marathons of The Big Bang Theory, but this series was now returns on Nine. 7flix initially aired a variety of children's series from Disney including Austin & Ally, Dog with a Blog, I Didn't Do It, Jessie, Kirby Buckets, Lab Rats and Mighty Med. The daytime schedule for the channel consists of classic sitcoms such as Benson, Bewitched, Good Times, I Dream of Jeannie and Who's The Boss? 7flix also airs encores of local programmes from the Seven Network, including House Rules and First Dates. In 2017, US drama The Astronaut Wives Club debuted, along with the premieres of comedy series Marry Me, Bad Teacher, Dr. Ken and The Real O'Neals. Australian comedy short form series Bent 101 also made its debut on the channel. How I Met Your Mother was added to 7flix in 2018, returning to the Seven Network as part of a deal with FOX. Feature classic television broadcast on 7flix are sourced from its studio-output deals, including Disney Channel, Disney Junior, ABC Studios, 20th Century Fox Television, NBCUniversal International Television, Sony Pictures Television International, Warner Bros. International Television, and 20th Television. Other feature classic television broadcast which was share with each networks of 9Go! and 7flix are sourced from its studio-output deals, including Disney Channel, Disney Junior, NBCUniversal International Television, Sony Pictures Television International, and Warner Bros. International Television. Feature classic films broadcast on 7flix are sourced from its studio-output deals, including Walt Disney Pictures, RKO Radio Pictures, Marvel Studios, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Paramount Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, Fox Searchlight Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, DC Films, and Amblin Entertainment. Other feature classic films broadcast which was share with each networks of 9Go! and 7flix are sourced from its studio-output deals, including Walt Disney Pictures, RKO Radio Pictures, Marvel Studios, 20th Century Fox, Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Paramount Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, DC Films and Amblin Entertainment. Other feature classic films broadcast which was share with each networks of 10 Peach, 10 Bold, and 7mate are sourced from its studio-output deals, including Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, DC Films, Columbia Pictures, and Touchstone Pictures. It also has shows from Food Network daily at 8am. Current programming Adult animation * The Simpsons (Season 10–28 repeats; shared with 7mate) (But All seasons available on Disney+) Children's * Beat Bugs * The Deep * Get Arty * In Your Dreams * It's Academic * Match It * News of the Wild * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * Spit it Out * Tashi * ZooMoo Comedy * Diff'rent Strokes * The Goldbergs * How I Met Your Mother * Just Shoot Me! * Modern Family * Scrubs Drama * The Blacklist * Bones * Chicago Fire * Criminal Minds * Grey's Anatomy * How to Get Away with Murder * Smallville From Food Network * Cake Wars * Chopped * Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives * Kids Baking Championship * The Kitchen * Mystery Diners * The Pioneer Woman * Restaurant: Impossible * Ridiculous Cakes News and documentaries * Dynamo: Magician Impossible * Tricked * What Really Happens in Bali * What Really Happens in Thailand * The Zoo Reality * The Amazing Race * Australian Spartan * Back with the Ex * Bride & Prejudice * Hell's Kitchen Australia * House Rules * The Mentor * My Kitchen Rules * Restaurant Revolution * Seven Year Switch * Whodunnit? * Yummy Mummies * Zumbo's Just Desserts Religious * Life Today with James Robison Former programming Children's * The 7D (2016–18) * A.N.T. Farm (2016–17) * Austin & Ally (2016–18) (now on Disney+) * Best Friends Whenever (2017–19) * Crash & Bernstein (2016–18) * Dog with a Blog (2016–19) * Drop Dead Weird (2017–18) * The Evermoor Chronicles (2017–19) * Fish Hooks (2016–17) * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (2016–19) * Girl Meets World (2017–19) * Good Luck Charlie (2016–17) * Gravity Falls (2016–19) * Hairy Legs (2018) * History Hunters (2017–18) * I Didn't Do It (2016–19) * Jessie (2016–19) (now on Disney+) * K.C. Undercover (2016–18) (now on Disney+) * Kickin' It (2016–18) * Kirby Buckets(2016–19) * Kitty is Not a Cat (2018–19) * Lab Rats (2016–19) * Liv and Maddie (2017–19) * Mighty Med (2016–18) * Oh Yuck! (2017) * Paddle Pop: Atlantos (2016) * Pair of Kings (2016–17) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2017–19) * Phineas and Ferb (2016–17) (now on Disney+) * Pickle and Peanut (2017–19) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2016–18) * Saturday Disney (2016) * Shake it Up (2016) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2017–19) (now on Disney+) * Star Wars Rebels (2017–18; moved to 9Go!) * Wander Over Yonder (2017–19) * Win, Lose or Draw (2017) * The Woodlies (2017) * Zeke and Luther (2016) Preschool * Art Attack (2016–18) * Doc McStuffins (2016–19) (now on Disney+) * Henry Hugglemonster (2016–19) (now on Disney+) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2016–19) * The Lion Guard (2016–19; moved to 9Go!) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2016–18) (now on Disney+) * Miles from Tomorrowland (2016–18) (now on Disney+) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2016–17) (now on Disney+) * Sofia the First (2016–19; moved to 9Go!) Comedy * Agent Anna * Bad Teacher * Benson * Bewitched * The Big Bang Theory (2016–17; Now on Nine) * Black-ish * Cougar Town * Dr. Ken * Family Tools (2016–17) * Galavant ''(2016) * ''Good Times * Grandfathered * Happy Endings (2016) * I Dream of Jeannie * Malibu Country (2016–17) * Manhattan Love Story * Married... with Children * Marry Me * Men at Work * The Mindy Project (2016–17) * Mixology * The Muppets * Seinfeld (Now on 10 Peach) * The Nanny * The Neighbors * The Real O'Neals * Trophy Wife * Who's The Boss? Drama * 800 Words * Agent Carter (2016) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * American Crime * The Astronaut Wives Club * Battle Creek * Betrayal * Blindspot * Body of Proof (2016–17) * Castle * Code Black * Covert Affairs (2016) * Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders * Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior * Defiance * The Good Doctor (Now on Channel 7) * Grimm * Hoges: The Paul Hogan Story * Intelligence * Liar * Mistresses * Molly (2016) * Motive (2016) * Odyssey * Once Upon A Time * Once Upon a Time in Wonderland * Private Practice (2016) * Quantico (2016–17) * Red Band Society * Red Widow (2016–17) * Resurrection * Revenge * Royal Pains * Scandal * The Secret Daughter * State of Affairs * Wanted (2017) * Zero Hour (2016) News and documentaries * Australia: The Story of Us * Border Security: Australia's Front Line * The Force: Behind the Line (2017) * Highway Cops (2017) Game shows * Behave Yourself! * Cannonball Reality * The Aussie Property Flippers (2017) * The Amazing Race Australia * Bringing Sexy Back * Celebrity Splash * First Dates (Australia) (2016) * First Dates (UK) (2017) * Instant Hotel * Kiss Bang Love * Little Big Shots * Ramsay's Costa Del Nightmares (2016) Lifestyle * Anh Does... Soap opera * Home and Away Availability 7flix is controlled from Broadcast Centre Melbourne and then transmitted via MediaHub in Sydney. 7flix is available in MPEG-2 standard definition digital in metropolitan areas and regional Queensland through Seven Network's owned-and-operated stations including ATN Sydney, HSV Melbourne, BTQ Brisbane, SAS Adelaide, TVW Perth and STQ Queensland. It is also available through regional affiliate Prime7 in MPEG-4 format via its stations NEN northern New South Wales/Gold Coast, CBN southern New South Wales/ACT, AMV Victoria and PTV Mildura/Sunraysia. 7flix became available to Foxtel cable subscribers with iQ3, iQ2 and iQ1.5 set top boxes on Channel 187 from 24 March 2016. Category:Seven Network Category:Australian television networks